


Set in Stone

by hooraytheweird



Category: Recess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooraytheweird/pseuds/hooraytheweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ doesn't think they need to conform to every tradition of marriage. Vince doesn't think it's conforming, as much as acknowledging the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I have reasons, but no excuse, for writing Recess fan fiction. What is wrong with me?

They argued about Vince changing his name up to, during, and after he had.

TJ was of the opinion that it was an outdated custom, and disrespectful to the person who had to change their name. Also, he added, people might think they were related.

Vince pointed out that if he was going to start arguing about outdated customs then they might as well not get married at all; it was TJ's family who had welcomed and accepted them, and Vince's who had disowned him, and that he was just making it legal. As for the possibility of people thinking they were related, he didn't even dignify that with a response.

But TJ kept pecking at it, well into their honeymoon in the Wyoming wilderness until one day at Natural Bridge Vince whipped out a pocketknife and started tapping at the rock.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked, slightly alarmed. "This is a national monument!"

"No, this is a piece of sandstone adjacent to a national monument," Vince said, absorbed in his work.

Soon, he stood back, wiping the red rock dust of his knife before thrusting it back into his pocket. "There," he said, throwing his arm over TJ's shoulder, and pressing a kiss to his temple. "It's set in stone now. So shut up about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look. I was at Ayres Natural Bridge recently, and it's surrounded by a sandstone amphitheater, and people have carved their names into it dating back to 1928 (that's the oldest one I could see) and there it was, bigger than life, "VINCENT DETWEILER", and this story, like Athena, just popped fully formed from my skull. I didn't take a picture of the carving because I'm an *idiot*, but maybe, maybe, maybe, if I'm very, very lucky, the geologist I was with will have. But probably not. If he did though, I'll have a link to it here soon.


End file.
